Data driven testing (DDT) is a common and useful concept in software testing. In particular, DDT environments allow the user to provide test input into the software to be tested (“target software”). However, the user is expected to provide the actual test data that is to be input into the target software. Considering that a user must be an expert in programming languages, software engineering and application domain matters in coming up with test data to be used on the target software, it is a major challenge in DDT on how to generate the input test data in a cost-effective manner.
What is needed is a system and method which automatically generates test data in a DDT environment wherein established and preloaded algorithms directed to software engineering, programming language and business/use case specific test cases are leveraged such that only generic input values are, at a minimum, only provided by the user to generate relevant test data for execution on target software.